Eric Sookie et Bill
by Mijaronsend
Summary: Cet OS se situe après l'OS "Aucun compromis". Sookie s'apprête à passer la Sain Sylvestre avec Bill et Eric. Lemon!


Après mon service au Merlotte, j'allais retrouver Bill et Eric chez Bill afin de fêter la Saint Sylvestre avec eux.

J'étais toute excitée à l'idée de les retrouver tout les deux et depuis le coucher du soleil, Eric n'avait pas arrêté de m'envoyer des messages qui frôlaient l'indécence :

« Je suis nu dans mon lit et je pense à toi… »

« Je me languis d'ôter ta petite culotte et de te faire hurler de plaisir »

J'avais eu du mal à feindre l'indifférence au boulot. Lafayette m'avait d'ailleurs regardé d'un air soupçonneux à plusieurs reprises.

-Sookie, je ne sais pas ce que tu lis sur ton portable mais je commanderais bien la même chose ! M'avait-il taquiné quand il m'avait surprise piquant un fard.

A 22h pile j'avais rendu mon tablier et je m'étais précipitée dans ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi. Sur le chemin, je m'étais remémorée les messages d'Eric, je me l'étais imaginé nu sur son lit toute la soirée et je me languissais de le retrouver dans sa tenue d'Adam.

Au moment d'arriver chez moi, un livreur emmenait un paquet de la part de Bill. Il y avait une robe en satin pourpre qui devait me retomber à mi-cuisses environ avec un décolleté plongeant faramineux et une ceinture à la taille. Elle était magnifique.

Une carte accompagnait la robe : Viens vite me rejoindre mon cœur.

Je pris une douche rapide, enfilai une petite culotte qui allait avec la robe, en pensant à Eric et le regard coquin qu'il ne manquerait pas d'avoir en me l'enlevant, puis enfin je passai la robe. Depuis que je sortais avec Bill, ma garde robe s'était bien étoffée. Je trouvai des escarpins noirs puis je mis une légère touche de maquillage et me coiffai.

A 23h j'étais devant la porte de la maison de Bill. Ils avaient dû sentir mon arrivée depuis longtemps mais ils ne réagirent pas. J'en profitai pour inspirer et expirer un grand coup. Cette nuit allait être fabuleuse car nous allions la passer tous les trois ensembles. Mais c'était assez stressant et intimidant. Comment est-ce que nous allions nous y prendre ? J'aurais peut-être dû y penser plus tôt me dis-je. J'hésitai une dernière fois la main levée puis je toquai.

- Sookie ! Susurra Bill quand il me vit. Tu es splendide.

-Merci Bill, lui répondis-je ravie de lui plaire.

Je me sentais belle dans cette robe, car elle avait été choisie par lui. Il s'était très bien habillé aussi, son costume noir lui allait magnifiquement bien et mettait en valeur sa jolie silhouette musclée. Il était radieux.

-Tu es plutôt pas mal toi aussi, lui dis-je.

Son sourire illumina ses yeux. Je m'approchai pour l'embrasser puis il saisit ma main et nous conduisîmes dans le salon.

Eric fit son apparition un instant plus tard. Son costume noir semblait avoir été fait rien que pour lui ! C'était certainement de la haute couture, connaissant les habitudes vestimentaires de sa progéniture Pam. Il nous jaugea du regard puis s'avança vers moi.

-Mmm, Sookie, tu es super sexy ce soir ! Je vois que Bill a de bons goûts, ça te fait une super poitrine.

Je lui souris et tentai de cacher le rouge qui me montait aux joues.

-Est-ce qu'il y avait de la place pour une petite culotte là-dessous ? S'amusa-t-il.

-Eric ! M'indignai-je.

J'avais l'impression de passer au scanner sous son regard insistant.

Il vint à moi, m'attira à lui et m'embrassa. Une de ses mains caressait mon dos tandis que l'autre était perdue dans mes cheveux. Il me maintenait contre lui et ma respiration s'emballait tandis que je goutais sa saveur. Il mit fin à notre baiser et se pencha vers ma nuque qu'il huma avec avidité.

J'entendis Bill venir se placer derrière moi. Je me tournai vers lui et il se pencha sur ma nuque à son tour. Il y déposa un baiser.

-Tu m'as manqué Sookie, dit-il en faisant glisser ses doigts de ma nuque vers ma poitrine. Ses doigts passèrent sous la bretelle de ma robe et vinrent effleurer un de mes tétons. Je soupirai de plaisir.

Je repris difficilement mes esprits et les contemplai l'un après l'autre. Ce moment était parfait. J'étais avec les deux hommes que j'aimais le plus au monde et ils étaient là pour moi, prêts à se donner à moi.

-Vous avez encore le droit de refuser. Je ne vous oblige pas à faire ça, leur dis-je quand même.

-Sookie, entre te perdre et ne plus pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras ou te partager avec Bill, je choisis la deuxième option, s'exclama Eric.

-En tant que roi de Louisiane, j'aurais préféré t'avoir pour moi tout seul, mais je vais tâcher de mettre ma possessivité de côté.

-Ta couronne te fait prendre la grosse tête Bill, tu devrais faire attention, dit Eric.

-Dans ce cas, j'ai envie de vous faire l'amour à tous les deux en même temps, susurrai-je.

Je fus surprise par mes propos mais c'était la stricte vérité.

Eric et Bill me fixèrent, les yeux pleins de promesses mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent ils se crispèrent d'un coup.

-On devrait peut-être parler de ce qu'on va faire ou pas! Suggéra Bill.

-Je n'ai aucun problème avec la nudité mais je préfèrerais qu'on évite les contacts toi et moi, surenchérit Eric.

-On se concentre sur Sookie. Pas de câlin entre nous !

-J'approuve.

Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers moi et je fus ravie de voir leurs visages gourmands. Bill saisit une de mes mains et me fit un baisemain comme un gentleman puis nous conduisit vers sa chambre. Les draps en soie noire assortis aux rideaux étaient dressés pour l'occasion.

Bill était à peine plus grand que moi, je n'eus donc pas de mal avec mes talons à atteindre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Sa bouche était plus froide que la mienne. En fait leurs corps étaient bien plus froids que le mien, c'étais dû à leur nature de vampire, mais étrangement c'était agréable et même émoustillant par moments. Et puis quand Bill me recevait chez lui il y avait toujours une bûche qui brûlait dans la cheminée, c'était à la fois romantique et nécessaire pour moi.

Je sentis les mains de Bill se faufiler dans mon dos vers l'ouverture de ma robe. Il descendit la fermeture tout en caressant ma peau, me faisant frémir. Ses doigts parvenaient à enflammer ma peau sur leur passage. Il remonta ses mains sur mes épaules et fit glisser les bretelles. Ma robe tomba d'elle-même au sol et je me retrouvai en petite culotte et talons hauts devant mes deux vampires.

Eric vint se blottir contre moi par derrière et passa ses bras autour de moi pour aller saisir ma poitrine dans ses mains. Il s'était débarrassé de sa veste et sa chemise sans que je ne le remarque et j'étais calée contre son torse nu. Je basculai ma tête en arrière et nous nous embrassâmes.

De son côté, Bill entreprit un striptease en face de moi. Sa veste, son pull et son pantalon allèrent rejoindre ma robe au sol dans un déhanché sexy. Je ne le quittai pas des yeux durant tout le procédé. Il s'approcha de moi une fois sa tâche terminée, me saisit sous les bras et me souleva pour m'emmener jusqu'au lit. Je poussai un cri de surprise quand je me retrouvai en l'air, ce qui sembla le faire rire.

-Excuse-moi chérie, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-C'est rien ! J'oublie à chaque fois la force que vous avez.

Bill s'assit en s'adossant à la tête de lit et me prit dans ses bras. Il couvait ma nuque de baisers et caressait ma poitrine de ses mains très expérimentées.

Eric monta sur le lit à son tour. Je constatai que son désir le rendait serré dans son pantalon. Il s'avança jusqu'à moi et m'embrassa. Déjà je sentais cette chaleur se former tout au fond de moi. Mon cœur s'emballait tout comme ma respiration. Quand il mit fin à notre baiser j'en restai pantelante de désir. Il s'intéressa alors à une partie un peu plus basse de mon corps et passa ses doigts sous l'élastique de ma culotte en satin noire (à se demander si Bill n'était pas allé fouiller dans mes petites culottes pour trouver une robe qui irait avec celle-ci). Il la fit glisser ensuite tout doucement le long de mes jambes et me l'ôta.

- Première tâche accomplie, dit-il en la faisant tourner fièrement autour de son doigt. Qu'est-ce que c'était la suite déjà… me taquina-t-il.

Nous savions parfaitement tout les deux la suite du message qu'il m'avait envoyé dans la soirée. Après avoir enlevé ma petite culotte, il avait prévu de me faire hurler de plaisir. Rien que d'y penser je sentis la chaleur s'intensifier entre mes jambes. Je me languissais de le sentir tout contre moi, de le sentir en moi. Les vampires avaient une qualité non négligeable, ils étaient super doués au lit.

-Approche Eric, que je te le rappelle ! Dis-je d'une voix qui se voulait langoureuse.

Il remonta vers mon visage et je pus lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Fais-moi l'amour.

Il sourit et laissa échapper un soupir.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres ! Nous n'aurons de cesse de vous torturer jusqu'à ce que vous criiez nos noms mademoiselle Stackhouse.

Eric se glissa ensuite entre mes jambes, situa rapidement mon point sensible et se mit à l'embrasser comme il l'aurait fait avec ma bouche. Il était tendre et survolté à la fois, ne me laissant aucun répit. Il léchait, suçait et mordillait mon centre sans relâche. Ma respiration déjà quelque peu perturbée par leurs attentions précédentes, se fit désordonnée. Mon corps tout entier ne tarda pas à le réclamer ardemment en moi.

Je relevai un peu la tête et essayai de l'attirer à moi mais Eric grogna, il n'était pas vraiment de cet avis et ne souhaitait pas que je le perturbe dans la tâche qu'il avait entreprit, me faire fondre de plaisir. Bill en profita pour me retenir dans son étreinte. Je sentis son membre dur frémir contre mes reins.

-Laisse-toi faire ma belle, dit-il avant de se déplacer à côté de moi.

J'étais maintenant allongée, la tête posée sur un oreiller. Eric continuait ses caresses, certainement ravi de m'avoir à sa merci. Bill se mit à suçoter mes tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient raidis de plaisir puis il contempla son œuvre avec des étincelles dans les yeux. Il lécha ensuite mes lèvres puis plaqua les siennes contre les miennes. Nous nous embrassâmes et la sensation de mes deux hommes s'affairant pour mon plaisir fit augmenter la délicieuse pression qui assaillait mon bas ventre.

Eric écarta un peu plus mes jambes afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à mon intimité et poursuivit ses caresses tandis que Bill me maintenait allongée à renfort de baisers et de caresses appliquées. La chaleur s'était répandue dans tout mon corps qui demandait une délivrance qui tardait à venir. Je commençais à manquer d'oxygène.

- Eric prends moi maintenant s'il te plait, parvins-je à articuler.

Je l'entendis glousser.

-Ca sera fait, dit-il puis il poursuivit sa tâche avec application.

Les sensations continuèrent à s'amplifier. Eric entreprit de faire des mouvements plus lents et plus appuyés qui ne manquèrent pas de faire faire quelques ratés à ma respiration déjà un peu brouillon. Il avait un total contrôle sur mon corps et ils semblaient s'être ligués tout les deux pour me torturer de leurs caresses jusqu'à ce que j'explose de plaisir.

Eric inclina un peu mes hanches, ce qui lui offrit un meilleur angle. Je poussai alors un premier cri de plaisir et laissai la jouissance déferler en moi. Mais celle-ci se transforma soudainement en fulgurante douleur. Eric venait de planter ses crocs dans mon intimité. Je hurlai et de douleur cette fois mais quand il se mit à aspirer mon sang, les sensations changèrent et devinrent plus qu'agréables, un deuxième orgasme me consuma. Je me cambrai un peu plus et vis les canines de Bill luire juste avant qu'il ne les plante sur mon sein gauche. La douleur se mêla à nouveau au plaisir puis le plaisir pris le dessus et je me sentis partir encore. J'avais rejeté ma tête en arrière et mes mains empoignaient les cheveux de Bill. Les vagues d'extase se succédaient sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter, je n'avais jamais ressenti de telles sensations. C'était tellement plus intense avec eux deux. Je songeai à ce que ça sera quand l'un d'eux me pénètrera.

Quand l'orgasme fut passé, je relevai la tête et aperçus Eric qui me regardait, la bouche encore pleine de mon sang. L'une de ses soifs semblait rassasiée. Je repris un peu mes esprits et mon cœur cessa de vouloir décoller de ma poitrine.

Bill s'arrêta également de boire mon sang puis se mordit un doigt pour déposer un peu de son sang sur la morsure qu'il venait de me faire. Elle guérit instantanément. Eric entreprit de faire la même chose. Ses doigts guérirent rapidement la blessure et ravivèrent également mon désir. Il lécha le sang qui restait sur ses lèvres.

Leurs yeux brillaient de désir. Je savais qu'à moi seule je pouvais les combler mais quand ils avaient bu du sang humain, mon sang, ils devenaient fous de désir. C'était un truc de vampire, après avoir bu du sang sur un humain, leur libido montait en flèche et leur virilité dressée en était la preuve flagrante. Ils avaient étanché leur soif de sang et maintenant ils devaient étancher leur soif de sexe.

- Je veux terminer ce que j'ai commencé Sookie, plonger en toi et te faire l'amour.

J'acquiesçai, je ne pouvais être que d'accord avec sa demande. Je me tournai vers Bill.

- Je veux t'avoir en moi aussi Bill. Je vous veux tout les deux en moi en même temps.

Je me retournai sur le lit et me mis à califourchon sur Bill. Je l'embrassai et passai une main sur son membre. Je le sentis frémir sous ma caresse et gémir dans ma bouche. Il se redressa et me souleva pour pouvoir se mettre à genoux devant moi.

- Ca sera plus pratique si je me mets comme ça Sookie.

Je m'avançai vers sa virilité à quatre pattes sans rien dire et la léchai sur tout son long. Bill me gratifia d'un doux gémissement. Je la saisis à pleine bouche et commençai à aller et venir doucement, n'oubliant aucune parcelle de sa virilité. Bill ne tarda pas à m'agripper par les cheveux et à m'aider dans les mouvements, me donnant un rythme à suivre. Je m'appliquais à engloutir toute la longueur.

Le lit bougea ensuite et je sentis Eric venir se placer derrière moi. Il déposa des baisers sur mon dos et lécha tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale puis passa ses mains sur ma poitrine et caressa longuement mes seins. Je tentais de ne pas être perturbée par ses caresses et me concentrais sur le plaisir que j'étais en train de donner à Bill mais Eric ne me facilitait pas la tâche, je voulais qu'il entre en moi et il se contentait de jouer, malgré mes gémissements qui demandaient toujours plus.

Il m'aida finalement à me positionner, écartant un peu plus mes jambes pour venir se placer entre et relevant un peu mes fesses, de façon à ce qu'il puisse me prendre en même temps que j'avais Bill dans ma bouche. Ses doigts trouvèrent mon intimité, il titilla mon point sensible le temps de me faire languir puis il se plaça à mon entrée. Il me pénétra centimètre par centimètre puis ne bougea plus une fois qu'il buta contre le fond.

- Sookie ? Implora Bill. La sensation d'Eric en moi était tellement agréable que j'en avais oublié Bill.

Il donna un coup de rein et plongea d'un geste dans ma bouche. Je me concentrai alors à nouveau sur lui, tentant de mettre de côté le fait qu'Eric me remplissait de toute sa longueur. Je repris mes caresses, l'avalant et le faisant ressortir à intervalles réguliers. Il cramponna ses mains dans mes cheveux, me donnant le rythme qui lui convenait et ajoutant également des mouvements de bassin. Il se remit rapidement à gémir d'extase.

Eric se contenta tout d'abord de suivre mes mouvements, puis une fois qu'il eut imprimé le rythme, il se retira et s'inséra à nouveau en faisant écho à Bill. Ses vas et viens, tout d'abord lent et doux, s'accélérèrent régulièrement et devinrent plus profonds. La sensation de les avoir tout les deux en moi était grisante.

Bill intensifia également ses coups de reins. Nous jouiions un ballet des plus érotiques, nos trois corps se répondant l'un à l'autre. Dans ma position et ayant le sexe de Bill dans la bouche, je ne pouvais pas vraiment communiquer avec eux verbalement mais je leur laissais entendre mes gémissements de satisfaction.

Au bout de quelques minutes de cette danse, je parvins à en maîtriser la mesure et commençai à imposer un rythme plus soutenu et moins régulier à mes partenaires, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Bill agrippa plus fortement mes cheveux et s'inséra encore plus profondément à chaque poussée. Je sentais que la tension commençait à crisper son corps tout entier. Il se rapprochait doucement de la jouissance malgré la concentration dont il faisait preuve pour la retarder.

Eric n'en menait pas large non plus, j'avais bien senti qu'entre le bassin que je venais de cambrer un peu plus et mes parois qui s'étaient resserrées autour de son membre, continuer à me donner du plaisir sans succomber au sien s'avérait difficile. Une fois que je me laissai aller aux sensations qu'ils me procuraient, je ne tardai pas à rejoindre leur niveau d'excitation. Nos déhanchés étaient enivrants et les savoir au bord de la jouissance gratifiant. Je laissai une douce chaleur m'envahir tandis qu'ils me pénétraient sans relâche. Eric poursuivait ses vas et viens, nous amenant toujours un peu plus vers la délivrance. Et Bill s'insérait jusqu'à ma gorge sans ressortir à chaque fois suffisamment afin que je puisse reprendre ma respiration.

A bout de souffle, je lâchai un gémissement dont les vibrations, ajoutées aux caresses de mes dents qui mordillaient toute sa longueur, délivrèrent Bill. Un liquide tiède s'engouffra dans ma gorge et je sentis son membre frémissant. Bill grogna d'une voix rauque, ses deux mains toujours enchevêtrées dans mes cheveux. Eric saisit mes hanches et me souleva un peu puis repris ses vas et viens à un rythme endiablé. Son membre dur tapait au fond de moi et ne manqua pas de trouver un point extrêmement sensible. Bill se retira de ma bouche et je pus crier mon plaisir tout en tâchant de reprendre ma respiration, ce qui se révéla finalement plutôt difficile. J'avais l'impression que l'on allumait un brasier en moi sous les assauts d'Eric. Il était décidément très doué pour pouvoir avoir un tel contrôle sur son corps. Mais il fallait dire qu'il avait un millénaire d'expérience. Je me cambrai encore un peu, me retrouvant les fesses bien en l'air dans une position qui aurait pu me faire rougir mais je ne pensais qu'à Eric me travaillant au corps tel l'expert qu'il était. Il parvenait à faire durer mon plaisir en modérant sa poussée quand j'étais à deux doigts de l'orgasme. Je me mis à me tortiller afin de satisfaire enfin mon désir mais il bloqua mes hanches, restant le seul maître de notre rapport. Je grognai alors de frustration et l'entendis rire.

- Je t'ai dit que je te ferai hurler de plaisir Sookie, je ne veux pas que tu l'oublies et que ce moment reste graver dans ta mémoire.

Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour cela, je garderais un souvenir de cette nuit toute ma vie.

Tandis qu'Eric continuait à aller et venir en moi, je vis Bill, à nouveau prêt pour moi, commencer à se caresser.

- j'ai connu des femmes qui avaient des orgasmes multiples fulgurants, j'aimerais bien savoir si c'est pareil pour toi ma chérie, si tu en as envie.

Eric ne m'avait pas encore offert une délivrance que Bill me promettait déjà encore plus de plaisir. Devinant certainement mon anticipation face aux propos de Bill, Eric cessa de bouger. Je gémis et cette fois de frustration puis tentai de m'empaler sur son sexe gorgé de plaisir mais n'y parvins pas

-Eric ! Hurlai-je. Je t'en prie.

Demande le moi Sookie, crie ce que tu veux.

-Fais-moi jouir je t'en prie. Arrête de me torturer avec tes caresses et donne-moi un orgasme.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites!

Eric me laissa alors me tortiller à ma guise et s'inséra en moi dans des gestes appuyés et profonds. Il titillait avec délice mon point sensible et j'accentuais le frottement avec mes mouvements. Un orgasme inouï me parcourut, il sembla ne plus vouloir s'arrêter et j'eus du mal à maintenir ma respiration. Je m'agrippai aux draps et me mis à jurer. Eric poussa encore une fois et se laissa aller également à sa jouissance. Les vibrations de son membre contre mes parois provoquèrent un deuxième orgasme tout aussi puissant. Je tentai vainement d'étouffer mes gémissements et plantai mes ongles dans le matelas. Mon front reposait contre le matelas.

Eric se retira et expira d'un air satisfait. J'eus à peine le temps de reprendre mes esprits et de m'affaler sur le lit que Bill se mit à se frotter contre moi. J'avais oublié ce qu'il m'avait dit un peu plus tôt mais pas lui et il me le rappela. Il captura mes lèvres et m'embrassa fougueusement. Il n'avait pas râté une miette du manège d'Eric et il était très excité. Il caressa mes seins, son membre gonflé à bloc était pressé contre mon entrejambe. Il me suffit d'écarter légèrement les jambes, il le prit comme une invitation et me pénétra sans se faire prier. Mes parois étant encore gorgées de plaisir, il n'eut qu'à forcer le passage deux fois pour me faire consumer de plaisir une nouvelle fois. Grisé par ma réaction, il se mit à aller et venir à un rythme soutenu. J'offris encore deux orgasmes à Bill avant qu'il ne vienne en moi. Il s'affala ensuite à mes côtés et Eric nous rejoignit.

Nous restâmes un long moment côtes à côtes, ivres de bonheur. En repensant à ce que nous venions de partager, je rougis un peu mais su que jamais je n'aurais souhaité que cela se passe autrement. Bill et Eric étaient à moi pour toujours.

Je constatai alors qu'il était déjà 4h du matin, nous ne nous étions pas souhaité la bonne année. Quoique si mais d'une autre façon. Je posai une main sur Eric et l'autre sur Bill.

-Bonne année.

Ca fit rire Eric. Il avait peut-être passé l'âge de souhaiter la bonne année.

-Bonne année Sookie, me dit Bill. Il posa sa main sur mon visage et me caressa doucement.


End file.
